Así es la vida
by Lauti
Summary: Una nueva ilusión siempre puede volver a resurgir luego de que se desquebraje un corazón. Songfic inspirado en la canción: "La vida es así" by Ivy Queen.


**Tenía en mente el comentario de Luis Carlos de hacer una pequeña continuación de mi otro songfic: "Me haces querer morir", pero a mi reproductor musical no llegaba nada que me inspirara algo para continuar. Hasta que un amigo me paso esta canción, y fijándome en la letra, me dije, ve, le sale... a pesar de que es reguetón todo iba bien, porque siempre hay excepciones, hasta que cambio al género bachata, ese sí que ni a palo lo escucho, prefiero salir corriendo incluso con las piernas rotas ._. pero bueh... espero les guste este shipper de Bebe y Craig que parece no tener mucho fandom en español hasta el momento.**

**Disclaimer: Canción - "La vida es así" by Ivy Queen. South Park © Trey Parker &amp; Matt Stone. Comedy Central. Cover Image: Craig x Bebe by steffany209.**

****Las demás letras e ideas de esta historia son mías. Ya saben pues sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos :) Nos leemos. ****

* * *

– Y como te decía Bebe… –comentaba Heidi pero se vio interrumpida por el tono de llamada del celular de su amiga. Esta lo reviso, se trataba de Nicole.

– Dame un segundo Heid… ¿Aló? ¿Nico?... Sí, ¿qué pasa?… ¿Qué?... –preguntó con voz quebrada.

_He recibido una llamada…  
Me dijeron que te vieron…_

Y fue esta llamada la causante de una enorme tristeza, pues luego le llegaron unas fotos donde, indiscutiblemente, podía ver a su llamado "novio" bastante feliz en los brazos y labios de otra. Respiro profundo, guardando la compostura frente a su otra amiga, se despidió con una falsa razón y hecho a caminar repitiéndose mentalmente:

_No quiero peros, tampoco celos._

Simplemente quería una explicación, así que salió en busca de esta. Al encontrar a Clyde, fue directa al grano, pero éste se escudó echándole toda la culpa a ella. Y que en fin, era ella la razón de que la relación se hubiera ido al demonio. Lo cual era mentira, ya que Bebe realmente estaba entregada a su relación, por eso era que este golpe le dolía de verdad.

_Guarda tu escena, no me des excusas pa'.  
No voy a escuchar así que cálmala._

Se cansó de escuchar sus patéticas acusaciones. Así que simplemente se alejó sin más. Con el firme propósito de descubrir con quien la había traicionado. Haciendo algunas averiguaciones aquí y allá, con los rumores de los pasillos, etc. Consiguió que alguien hiciera el trabajo sucio de seguir a Clyde y tomar evidencia cuando se encontrara con alguien más. Un tanto parecido a una serie de televisión que trata del mismo tema y que tanto suele ver. Jamás en su vida pensó que se vería involucrada en algo por el estilo.

_Ya lo sé todo me dijeron de ella._

– Wendy termina contigo. –le soltó a Stan al pasar junto a él.

– ¿Qué? –replicó el azabache que no tuvo tiempo de ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de ésta. Su sentimiento de tristeza se comparaba con el de sorpresa al reconocer a la otra chica. Y quizás lo que acababa de hacer era un tanto cruel, nunca lo había pensado, incluso después de haberlo hecho en reiteradas ocasiones, y era porque esta vez también le dolía.

_Me dijeron su vida, y en verdad me dan pena,  
Si tú te crees, que con mis brazos cruzados yo me quedaré._

Partió hacia su casa mandando todo al carajo. Pero consiguió avanzar poco. Se quedó sentada al borde del andén del patio, sin enterarse de que tenía compañía, rompió a llorar sus lágrimas que arduamente había contenido.

– ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó aquella peculiar voz, que tenía cierta similitud con la de su ex.

– Oh… hola Craig… –replicó limpiándose los rastros de su llanto.

– ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó sentándose junto a ella, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

– No… nada… es solo qué… –movía su mano en el aire en negación, como si esto le ayudara a retener su llanto, pero esto no le ayudaba en nada, o solo trataba de alejar el humo. Craig lo notó.

– No llores por ese marica. –replicó apagando la colilla.

– ¿Cómo sabes que… –pregunto mirándole directamente.

– Siempre estoy… pendiente de ti… siempre lo he estado… sabes… –respondió manteniéndole la mirada.

– No… yo… no lo sabía…

– Pues ahora lo sabes… y ya te digo, que no vale la pena que estés llorando por ese maricón… –dijo limpiándole una lagrima con sus dedos, acariciando suavemente su rostro– No te merece. –replicó mirándola profundamente, los ojos de ella no podrían estar más abiertos a causa de las sorpresas que le llegaban una tras otra– ¿Te llevo a casa? –ofreció. Ella asintió en respuesta, y ayudándola a ponerse en pie salieron al parqueadero. Al detenerse frente a su casa, y bajar del carro acompañándola hasta la puerta de su casa, sin haber cruzado más palabras en el camino, le dijo– Aquí tienes mi teléfono. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamar… –entregándole un papelito ensurrullado. Ella lo recibió, agradeciéndole la arribada hasta su casa– incluso si es solo para hablar, o quieres pasear en silencio, yo paso por ti. –comentó antes de irse.

Ella lo contemplo marcharse y luego miro el número, completamente arrugado pero entendible. Se pregunto, quizás, cuantas veces quiso dárselo pero nunca se atrevió y prefirió apretarlo entre su mano y dejarlo de nuevo el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sonrió para sí y se volvió hacia su casa.

_Me miro al espejo._

Al llegar se encerró en su habitación donde termino de desahogarse, cuando se vio en medio de un silencio abrumador. Prefirió prender su reproductor de música, que a veces solía dar buenos consejos. Como en esta ocasión. Canto y bailo, a todo pulmón y con todas sus fuerzas, sacando todo vestigio de tristeza.

_Me peino y me maquillo.  
Un vestido corto sabes lo que te digo._

Se vistió para matar. En todos los sentidos. Y es que ese era su propósito, iba a matar toda mala relación, y todo sentimiento que la hiciera sentir infeliz.

_Me montare en mi carro,_

– ¿Hola Craig? –le llamó.

– Sí. ¿Paso algo? –preguntó algo preocupado.

– No… solo me estaba preguntando si sigue en pie tu proposición de salir a hablar y pasear.

– ¡Claro!… Claro que sí.

– Bien… porque ya estoy lista.

– Oh… eh… bien. Dame 15 minutos, yo me arreglo y estoy allí.

– Nos vemos.

_Porque se su dirección.  
Que aguante presión de este mujeron._

– ¿Te importaría esperarme un minuto fuera de la casa de Wendy? –preguntó al girar en la esquina de la cuadra donde vivía su "amiga".

– Amor mío… Si no tardas mucho… Te espero toda la vida. –respondió él al aparcar unos metros más delante de la casa.

– Wow… sigue leyendo Oscar Wilde y algún día conseguirás impresionarme… amor… –comentó sonriéndole divertida y un poco tímida, y por primera vez desde que se había visto el día de hoy le vio sonreír, no solía sonreír mucho y ahora veía porque, pero sus dientes torcidos no le quitaban nada de encanto.

_Hola atrevida, yo te traigo una noticia._

Wendy se sorprendió mucho de verla allí, no se lo esperaba, sintiendo incluso envidia de la perfecta figura que la hacía lucir aquellas ropas. Y aunque ya se había llego a imaginar cómo sería aquella "discusión", esto era más bien un dialogo bastante civilizado, a parte del golpe salvaje que se presentó en la puerta de pronto mientras hablaban y que las hizo sobresaltar.

_Y por eso es mi sonrisa, y te la daré sin prisa.  
El hombre con quien sales, es mío y tú lo sabe._

Bebe hablo de una manera bastante sabia y tranquila, completamente inesperada, agarrando a Wendy fuera de base, por lo que sus explicaciones y excusas también, al igual que las de Clyde, no pudieron ser más patéticas.

_Pero aquí está el detalle, en la cama no vale..._

Y con este comentario sí que la dejo fuera de lugar.

_Por eso vine a felicitarte,  
De lo que me libraste._

Quizás se exageró un poco en sus comentarios, pero estos a primera vista no se notaban excesivos, simplemente decía todo lo que tenía que decir.

_Y tengo que confesarte,_

Declaro sus sentimientos y pensamientos, dando por terminadas ambas relaciones. La de noviazgo con el estúpido amante de los tacos, y la de amistad con su trapera y traicionera amiga. Al salir por la puerta se lamentó de todos los años que había perdido rodeada de aquella gente falsa.

_Mientras toman su tiempo, yo a alguien estoy viendo.  
Un hombre de verdad y no la basura que yo tengo._

Y aquel hombre la esperaba afuera, al volver se le notaba un tanto ansioso.

– ¿Estás bien Craig? –intuyo ella.

– Si… sí… –dijo lanzando la colilla sobre la nieve y mandándose un cicle de menta a la boca, para luego abrirle la puerta del copiloto– Solo quería… decirte que… te ves muy hermosa. –comento al cerrar la puerta del piloto.

– Oh… –sonrió amplio– Muchas gracias.

Craig busco un lugar animado, donde pasar un buen rato. Terminaron en Bennigan's compartiendo una deliciosa velada. Y Bebe no podía estar más sorprendida por la actitud de Craig, es completamente diferente a los rumores de pasillos. Se sentía increíblemente afortunada de compartir este momento con él, pues le había ayudado bastante a echarle tierra a lo pasado, al muerto.

_La vida es así.  
Si la sobras de otra te hace a ti feliz.  
Aquí está el detalle, yo te lo regalo.  
Por todo el sufrimiento, y el daño que ha causado._

Así pasaron las semanas. La relación entre Wendy y Clyde seguía en pie. A pesar de lo raro que eso puede sonar, y es que todo el mundo se extrañaba al enterarse de la noticia.

Stan, al parecer seguía con los chicos góticos, sus amigos más cercanos rajaban bastante de esto y le hacían reclamos, pero Bebe sabía algo que quizás ellos no, y era que éste había encontrado su lugar junto a la chica gótica.

_La vida es así.  
Ahora grito a viva voz que con alguien soy feliz.  
Alguien que me consiente. Me trata diferente.  
Me lleva de su mano, y me dice lo que siente._

Y las cosas para Bebe no podían estar mejor.

Dichosa caminaba por los pasillos del instituto de la mano de Craig, quien también no podía estar más dichoso, así no lo demostrara mucho en público, pero en la intimidad era algo diferente. Iban paso a paso, sin apurar las cosas, con besos y abrazos en ciertas y contadas ocasiones especiales, ya que a él no le gustaba andar de meloso en público, a pesar de esto ella podía sentir una conexión realmente especial.

Conexión que Clyde ahora pretendía arruinar, pero ella no se lo permitiría.

_Guarda tus excusas, que yo tengo otra.  
Te callare la boca, y coge lo que te toca._

A pesar de las continuas insistencias del castaño, de sus pretenciosos regalos, de sus mensajes con poemas cursis sacados de internet, ni en un millón de años renunciaría de una manera tan estúpida a un amor tan sincero como el que le ofrecía el azabache. Ni loca, ni muerta, ni nada.

Luego casi se va de para atrás al enterarse, por boca de Wendy.

– Estoy embarazada.

– ¿Qué qué?

– Sí, tome precauciones pero algo salió mal, y ahora necesito volver con Stan para estar con él. Clyde es un irresponsable, no como Stan.

– Te juro Wendy, que no puedo creer lo que escucho. Has perdido la cabeza, de verdad. Pero ni creas que voy a ayudarte con eso, lo que pretendes es completamente hipócrita, al igual que lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo. O quizás eras hipócrita antes y esta es tu verdadera naturaleza. Que te quede claro: no voy a permitir que le hagas eso, meterle ese gol, a alguien tan bueno como Stan. No lo mereces. Ni lo merecías, ni lo merecerás, lo has perdido por un caprichito tonto Wendy. ¿Zapatos? ¿En serio? Ya crecimos, y ahora a ti sí que te va a tocar crecer para hacerte cargo de lo que buscaste. –le dejo muy claro.

_Lo que se hace se tiene que pagar._

Y al él también se la dejo clara como el agua cuando continúo buscándola, muy seria se le planto muy seria y le dijo.

_No me distes mi lugar.  
No tienes que regresar._

Pues…

_Yo tengo alguien que me ame al fin…  
Yo tengo quien me toque a mí...  
Alguien que me merece, y que su amor me crece.  
Me hace sentir grande, alguien que por mi rece._

A pesar de todo, agradecía el destino porque las cosas pasaron como pasaron, aunque se entristecía un poco por el hecho de conocer los verdaderos pensamientos de Wendy con relación a Clyde también, al final ambos lo habían buscado. También sintió que era su deber informar a Stan sobre lo que le había comentado Wendy, y así lo hizo, y para su sorpresa esto no perturbó su mirada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y torció un poco la boca, despidiéndose siguió su camino hacia Benny's.

_Yo tengo alguien que me ame al fin…  
Yo tengo quien me toque a mí…  
Aquí está el detalle, si no cuidas lo tuyo.  
Otro llegara y la hará sentir suyo._

Pasaron los meses y comprobó que en realidad las cosas mejorar, en parte, para todos.

Clyde y Wendy se harían responsables, seguían juntos por esta "pequeña" obligación, supongo que algún día podrían llegar a tenerse aprecio por este enlace que los une de por vida.

Stan, sentado en la mesa en compañía de los chicos góticos, en especial de la chica, que también para sorpresa de Bebe sonreía en compañía de Stan, cosa que era raro ver en ellos, pues los otros dos chicos, el alto y el de la tintura roja también charlaban en proximidad y sonreían de vez en cuando, y el pequeño por ahí debe tener su arrocito en bajo, pues sonreía amplio mientras chateaba sin despegar los ojos de su celular.

En todo esto pensaba Bebe al quedarse mirándolos, sonriendo para sí ante el cuadro, mientras que Craig hacia una corrección en el pedido que habían hecho.

– Aquí tienes… –dijo dejando el plato sobre la mesa.

– Gracias amor. –replicó plantándole un beso en los labios.

– No es nada. –respondió devolviéndole el beso– Lo que sea por mi princesa. –se contemplaron con ternura a los ojos.

Y es que los momentos que pasaban juntos eran perfectos. Ella añoraba, deseaba, con todo su corazón, que estos momentos perduraran, sería mucho, quizás pedir… ¿para siempre?...

No quiso agobiarse más con ese pensamiento, simplemente disfrutaría de cada minuto que la vida les permitiera compartir.


End file.
